Fullmetal Madness
by deathdefier243
Summary: Hank is Deimos' lab rat but Deimos' latest invention had a glitch in the system, Hank is now in Amestris and must make ends meet with his new partners, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Will Hank get back home or will he succumb to the homunculi. (Assistant: Ender NightBlade)
1. Hank's Last Will and Testament

**Chapter 1: Hank's Last Will and Testament**

"I wonder what Deimos has been working on throughout these past two months?" Hank asked Sanford as they are just staring at the locked door Deimos closed two months ago. "I'm wondering if he is still alive because I don't remember seeing him bring any water."

"I saw him bring water and a lot of food, but I just wonder why did he lock himself up for just a project? I think we should bust the door just to see if that stupid genius is still alive." After Sanford said that, Hank got his dragon sword and started cutting through the door and they saw a lot of markings on the walls and floors and a strange machine in the center and it had a circle with even more strange markings carved on the floor. "Well I guess that was what was in here, just where is Deimos?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE! I wanted to make a surprise for you and you guys ruined it!" Deimos yelled as he walked towards them.

"Sorry Deimos, but I believe that when you are in a room for sixty days we have to know if you are even alive!" Hank answered sarcastically, while Sanford is studying the markings. "Seriously Deimos, What are you working on for a surprise?"

"I am working on a teleporter that could help us out on our assassination contracts and we could go around the world and explore whatever we want."

"You're full of it Deimos you can't make a teleporter out of just markings and a kiosk, you need to stop trying to make your comics come to life."

"First of all, this was never in my comic books and second, you lack ambition. All you do whenever we're not working on our contracts is sitting on your ass drinking and resting, this could help us out," Deimos argued while Sanford was reading the symbol on the floor of the kiosk. And so Hank and Deimos were arguing and Sanford was exploring the room for about four hours.

"Oi Deimos, what's the whole point of these strange symbols all over the place?" Sanford asked while he was drinking Dragon Whiskey.

"These symbols are supposed to pinpoint all the power and electricity into that kiosk and the kiosk's symbol is meant to control all that into a small space and it should teleport you into that end piece," Deimos answered as he pointed at a pad. "All we have to do is start plugging in the power and get Hank to teleport."

"Wait, I am not going to go into that kiosk to get shocked by millions of bolts of electricity for your amusement Deimos!" Hank yelled in protest.

"I agree with Hank, what makes you so sure this couldn't kill him, your entire project is in disarray," Sanford told Deimos while Hank was heading to the door.

"Hey guys don't worry, this won't kill you Hank, you won't even feel any shocks," Deimos said to reassure Hank. "Come on, you can trust me, right?" Deimos started getting nervous until Hank responded.

"Alright Deimos, I'll do it just please don't make this one of your failed inventions," Hank said grimly. "Just, be sure it won't blow up just like last year."

"Alright Hank, just stand in that kiosk and once your feet get warm, then you know that the machine is working," Deimos stated. "Here.. We... GO!"

And as of that, Sanford did as instructed: pressing buttons and pulling levers while Deimos was confirming coordinates on his computer. Then suddenly, a bright light was shown from the kiosk and soon Hank disappeared but was not on the pad, Deimos and Sanford were terrified to realize that Hank could be somewhere he didn't like and could back to kill them. "Deimos, WHERE'S HANK!?" Sanford asked in shock.

"I don't know Sanford but hang on, my computer should pinpoint Hank's location," Deimos responded. "And...we are screwed beyond belief," Deimos said in a fearful voice.

"Well, where's Hank?" Sanford asked.

"He is no longer in this world."

"How is that possible even possible?"

* * *

><p>Hank woke up and realized that he was falling forty feet from the ground into a table at some restaurant. As he fell, he heard a lot of people wondering who he is and how did he just fall from the sky. Hank soon got up and saw two-hundred people staring at him. "Umm, why are you staring at me, did you know that random events can happen when there is nothing happening at all," Hank tried to tell the citizens. "Where am I, who are these people...oh wait, I...seem to be in some part of Japan, there are Japanese writings everywhere while all the inhabitants appear European and they all speak English," Hank thought to himself. "I need to get to a library if I am to learn anything about this place."<p>

Soon Hank went to a library but was restrained by the guard patrolling the door, "Only certified State Alchemists are allowed to use this library, now get lost."

"State Alchemists, where the hell am I? I seriously need to get to Deimos about this...shit! No cell service. Well, I guess I'm on my own," Hank pondered. After all his planning, it turned into night time and Hank knew that he may as well rest so the time could go faster. He went to an alley and realized that there was someone else there who had an "X" shaped scar on his forehead. "Uh hey there, mind if I spend the night here?" Hank asked the mysterious man.

"Sure, I don't see any problem, you seem controlled," the guy said.

"Thank you sir," Hank said.

Soon Hank went to sleep and had a weird dream: he was in paradise and he saw kids playing in fields then suddenly, a bunch of random people with blue overcoats destroying everything on site and killing all the children. One of them was wearing white gloves and every time he snapped his fingers, fire was formed. Another man, about 6'10, just punched the ground and caused an earthquake that destroyed an entire plane. To Hank's surprise, he saw the mysterious man on a different plane, holding a rifle fighting off the people. The entirety of his site was blank then he woke up and the man was staring at him. "Um what's wrong?" Hank asked while slightly depressed from his dream.  
>"What happened to you," the man asked Hank in shock by seeing all the bandages Hank was wearing.<p>

"Oh, just battle wounds, don't worry I'm okay. But, were you a victim of genocide?" Hank asked while the man was in even more shock and responded.

"Yes, how-"

"I have an ability to see past events of a person next to me whenever I rest. It usually isn't that good," Hank interrupted. "I still don't understand why the higher powers gave me this ability, the only logical explanation is that I don't just blow up and go around in a fit of rage and destroy everything in site," Hank thought to himself.

Hank left the alleyway and went to a walking suit of armor and a little kid with long blonde hair. Hank noticed that the little kid was acting like he's the boss and he had a robotic arm. "Who are these two-"  
>"Hey! Do you need anything assassin sir," the shorter one yelled.<p>

"Nothing, just which one of you is the older one?" Hank asked and picked up his guard as he noticed the one in armor took a fighting stance.

"Well Al, here is my younger brother, me, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, am the older. Would you like me to give you a tour of the city?"

"Sure, but I didn't realize that you could be able to boss this huge guy, last time I saw that, the boss got crushed with a support beam." Hank answered and wondered.

"Well luckily we're brothers and we are glad to show around." Edward acknowledged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, here is what I have wanted to do for a while, don't worry (If you liked my other story) I'm still working on the school fanfic but what I am really into right now is this, a crossover between two badass industries. I would like it if any of my viewers could give me some constructive criticism. Come on don't be shy, I am open to anything you want to say, you can even insult me, for all I care I need your help to improve.


	2. Alchemy 101

**Chapter 2: Alchemy 101 (And I didn't even go to that class)**

Hank, Al, and Edward were walking down the street and Hank realized that he was hungry, he hasn't eaten anything since he got teleported to this place. Hank needed to know where he is so he could find a bite to eat, "OK Ed, where are we?"

"We're in Central Amestris, where we get the alchemists to become dogs of the military," Edward answered.

"How'd you get here?" Alphonse asked Hank.

"Well, one of my friends built some sort of teleporter and I was in some sort of kiosk and there were strange symbols everywhere, all the symbols lit up as soon as the power ran through and then, I was falling forty feet in the air into a table and saw a lot of people staring at me," Hank responded. "What about you too, more specifically, why is Al here in a suit of armor, it's 31 degrees Celsius for crying out loud!

"Uh-we can't-um," Al and Edward were stammering when Hank asked the question.

"Anyway, I'm starving, should we go to that Italian Restaurant?" Hank asked while his stomach was growling. However Ed and Al looked puzzled.

"What is Italian?" They asked in unison. Hank was incredibly surprised by their reply and tried to make a erase what he said.

"Er, I mean, that spaghetti restaurant over there?"

"What is spaghetti?"

"How about that noodle shop over there, WHERE I AM POINTING!" Hank compromised in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah let's go there," Ed responded. So the three fighters went into the noodle shop and had a slightly large meal and they all exchanged stories, Ed started explaining about alchemy and Hank started realizing that whatever Deimos had made might have been alchemy enhanced with electricity. Soon Hank noticed two people who have been following them for half an hour, "Hey uh, Ed, do you know those two people who have been following us for the past thirty minutes."

"Who? Where?"

"That tall lady over there and that short bald overweight man who is devouring something. We might have to lose them, they don't look hospitable at all," Hank answered as he, Al, and Ed left without paying for the food. The three went to an abandoned area and Al decided to hide in one of the alleyways and Hank just picked up Ed and threw him into an abandoned building and carried Al to the same building. As they got inside Ed attempted to punch Hank in the face but was reversed and Hank tied Ed into a pretzel.

"Why didn't you just tell me to go into the abandoned building that was coincidentally right in front of us?" Ed asked while trying to untie his legs.

"I'm trying to get you guys off their list, I think they are away for now but in the meantime, we may as well take camp in this wonderful shelter, we need to go to the top floor, that could buy us some time." Hank responded.

"What are we supposed to do when we are being spied or stalked at?" Al asked.

"Wait a minute, you're right. Everybody upstairs now! They are watching us as we speak!" Hank exclaimed and decided to carry Ed in fireman's carry and ran up the stairs. Ed was incredibly annoyed while Al started laughing at the image. "By the way boys, why did you decide to allow me to join you anyway? I mean, I was some guy wondering who was in charge of the two of you and then you just decided to call me into the group." hank asked the two boys while they were running up flight after flight of stairs.

"We needed someone who could help us out in our journey to finding the philosopher's stone. We thought you would be fit." Al replied while Ed was dead silent due to his abdomen being hit every time Hank took a step.

"Was it because I look like an assassin?" Hank asked Al.

"Yes," Al answered as the three guys made it to the top floor, Hank gave a semi-grand tour of the place.

"Well, here we are, Hank's condo with all the things you would want: great beds, bathrooms, the best furniture is Amestris and a TV with two-thousand channels!" Hank told the boys sarcastically. "We could all stay in the living room and kitchen for today, just be sure you're not cited."

"Hank, you don't need to be all stealthlike, we are going to be fine, okay?" Ed responded to Hank's dry humor.

"Brother! Did you bring your chess set?" Al asked Ed.

"I sure do Al, Hank want to play some chess?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Nevada<br>**

"Hank has been gone since yesterday and we haven't found any trace of him ever since he teleported," Deimos harshly stated as he and Sanford are looking all over the lab to find and the computer still couldn't find Hank anywhere. Sanford started to check the symbols and started thinking that maybe there was a glitch in the system and might have caused Hank to still be in Nevada but it would not show where he is, "Oi, Deimos, what do you think could have caused this?"

"I don't know, I had everything calibrated and got all the cords connected, Sanford! Do you think you should check through teleportation?" Deimos asked while searching for any wires that might have been unplugged.

"Sure, I might find him, just use the same coordinates, okay?

"I gotcha Sanford!" Deimos yelled. "Just get inside that kiosk and tell me when you're ready!" Deimos cried as he was setting all the coordinates and power. Sanford got inside the kiosk and gave Deimos a thumbs up and Deimos hit the switch and Sanford's feet felt warm, soon there was a bright light and Sanford disappeared, but reappeared at the pad in the opposite side of the room. And sure enough, his location was marked on the computer. "What, How? WHY?!" Deimos screamed in disbelief.

"What could have caused Hank to not appear on the screen?" Sanford asked as he picked up his whiskey and started drinking.

"Wait, I've got it! I set the teleporter to transport organic matter but I forgot to tell Hank to remove his weapons, in which caused the machine to go haywire and the rare metal material his sword is made of must have amplified the strength of the teleportational process and caused him to go to maybe another dimension," Deimos said excitedly. "We just need more of that material and we find-"

"You really read too many comic books Deimos," Sanford interrupted as he takes another sip of his beverage. "Where could we find whatever is the material that Hank's sword is made out of?"

"I don't know but wait, I do know, all we have to do is find the person who gave Hank his sword so we could find the manufacturers and get the material so we can get Hank and we could build a two way teleporter to wherever he is," Deimos answered gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Amestris<strong>

After about twelve games of chess, it was night time, Ed and Al were asleep in their beds while Hank was covering all the windows. After that, Hank decided to go to sleep. He started putting all his weapons on the side, his dual five-sevens and his Dragon Sword. He went to his bed and fell asleep after half an hour of staring into his fob watch.

This time in his dream, he saw two kids, one of them looked like Ed, and the other had short hair and was slightly shorter. Hank saw a pile of random resources and saw them cut their forefingers and allow the blood to fall into the pile. He then noticed that there was a strange symbol on the floor around the pile and the two kids started the alchemic reaction. After four seconds, Hank saw the shorter one get consumed by a bright light and noticed the other one lost his leg and was yelling for his brother. Soon Hank noticed that the pile of resources was turned into a humanlike creature, incomplete and dying. He saw Ed grab a suit of armor and put a seal on the inside and kept screaming, asking for his brother. Ed soon lost his arm and the armor started moving and talking. All Hank could do was ponder, "So that is what these two have done, was I given this ability to find other people's sins and sorrows? Why are the Higher Power always so fucking vague and cryptic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am sorry about this but, I am going to be working on this story for right now and will soon get back on **Madness combat Schooling **and try to give a great show for any viewers out there. This story has always been in my mind ever since I watched FMA and when I saw a deviant make a universe with Mortal Kombat, FMA, Madness Combat, and a lot of other franchises put together in one universe. That Deviant is the main inspiration for this story. You can check him out on , his username is EdwardElricKun


	3. Reflected Heat

**Chapter 3: Reflected Heat**

It was 6:34 in the morning and Hank woke up scared mainly by how disturbing the thing that Ed and Al created. Suddenly, Hank had a burst of adrenaline, picked up his weapons and picked up Ed then threw him out the window. Hank jumped through that window and started running incredibly fast towards the main headquarters for the military and spotted one of the people spying on Ed and Al but kept running toward the headquarters and soon broke through the doors and even bulldozed Alex Louise Armstrong. He went to a random room and found Roy Mustang about to leave the room. Hank remembered the man from his dream as one of the people responsible of the genocide he witnessed. Hank charged full throttle and started striking the Colonel. Mustang got hit by three punches but dodged the last two. He started to snap his fingers and caused mini explosions in the room. Hank dodged all the flame attacks and got out his five-sevens and started firing while having to stagger by how many flames he had to evade. Mustang was hit three times in his abdomen and two shots on each of his arms. Hank grabbed Mustang's desk and threw it at the colonel but missed by about six centimeters. Soon Armstrong broke through the door and grabbed some of the debris and started punching it toward Hank. Hank dodged all the debris being punched at him and shot Armstrong in one of the ribs and pulled out his dragon sword and started to charge at Mustang. Mustang barely evaded the stab but got a cut on the left side of his chest. Hank continued making slashes and kept cutting Mustang and soon Hank grabbed Roy Mustang and tossed him out the window. Hank was receiving heavy fire from other people in blue overcoats and decided to dive out the window and landed on Roy. Hank decided to retreat and try to track down the spies that were following him earlier and continued running. While Hank was running, one of his kneecaps was shot by Riza Hawkeye. He decided to keep running and ignore the pain as he kept moving. Hank realized that this was incredibly cowardly and in order to regain honor, decided to run back to the headquarters. Hank went through the window and started fighting Armstrong. Each exchanged punches and hitting their designated areas. Hank started getting tired of this and hit one of Armstrong's pressure points and knocked him out, then he resumed with Mustang who snapped his fingers yet again and formed a huge fire that could have consumed Hank. Hank decided to keep evading and giving blows to Mustang's body would be his best strategy...if there wasn't forty soldiers shooting at him. Hank decided to take care of the latter and pulled out his sword then started slashing bodies and deflecting bullets. He pulled out and reloaded one of his five-sevens and started shooting at the enemies until it was just him and Mustang. "Why are you after me?" Mustang asked Hank but got no answer. Hank reloaded his other five seven, turned around and shot Riza in the chest and she was knocked out. Mustang, thinking that she was killed, was in a fit of rage. He began summoning a fire wall when Hank kept firing his five sevens. When Hank had to reload, Mustang let out a very powerful force of fire attacks at Hank. Mustang was even more angered when he saw that Hank either evaded or reflected the attacks with his sword. Mustang created a fire force so powerful that it forced Hank to go through the wall and it made Mustang pass out due to his injuries and using too much power.

Hank began running through the city again but, as he continued running, his adrenaline began to decline and he started thinking clearly again. "What, have I done? Why did I do that? How many people have I killed now?" All Hank could do was question to himself over what he had done. He decided to make his way into an abandoned inn and decided to sneak into one of the rooms to take shelter while everyone else would be looking for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Hank looked out his window and realized he had to lie low and try find out why he had that uncontrollable rampage. He took off his trench coat and head raps and then replaced his goggles with black shades, his ninja mask with a grey scarf and put on a fedora and went out to go to a train station to go somewhere else for a change. He looked at the map and decided to go to the Northern city to seek refuge and escape from any other alchemist who he might be forced to kill again. Hank went to the train station and waited with his fob watch counting the time, but he didn't know he was already being watched by a state alchemist and was followed into the train which Hank had hitched.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Nevada<strong>

Sanford and Deimos were in possession with the same material that Hank's dragon sword was made out of and they started the teleporter and Sanford got inside the kiosk. Deimos set the timer on an eight second delay and went to the kiosk with Sanford and they waited while Sanford asked a question, "Do you really think this could work?"

"I hope so, we need to get Hank out of wherever he is or he might have destroyed the entirety of where he is," Deimos responded full of fright. The teleporter went off and Sanford and Deimos went to Amestris and they were right next to a flower shop and they noticed a lot of people wearing blue overcoats. Soon they realized a crime scene was put in the plaza of the city and they decided to investigate and they started wondering what was going on. Sanford found Mustang sitting next to a window and asked him a question.

"Oi, what happened in this place?" The man was silent for a while and answered.

"There was a man in complete black who charged through the doors and went straight into my office and started fighting me. He was as though he was possessed, he was able to deflect and dodge my flame alchemy without any problem, he was able to lift my desk without any strain, and he even beat Col. Armstrong in a fist fight." Sanford and Deimos were confused as to who was Armstrong but they knew it was Hank who went on another rampage. They knew they needed to find Hank.

"God damn it Sanford, how the hell are we supposed to find a ninja whose best feat is speed?" Deimos asked his partner. "Where should we look first?"

"I suggest any bars and ask I-"

"I do believe that Hank isn't you right now," Deimos interrupted.

"He probably went to another place so he couldn't be found too quickly," Sanford told Deimos while they were walking towards a restaurant. They realized that they didn't have any money and went to a bank and tried to find out what the currency was in this foreign country, and it was cenz. It confused the two friends as they opened an account and took a loan of one-thousand-five-hundred cenz. These went to the same restaurant and ordered a meal. As they were eating, Deimos noticed a short blond kid being followed by someone wearing a suit of armor. This made the two laugh uncontrollably and caught the attention of everyone near them, including Ed and Al. Soon, Sanford just couldn't hold it and stated, "I can't believe that little runt could be in charge of someone strong enough to through out the building!" This of course, pissed off Ed as he ran up to the two and started doing his alchemy and created a spear but Deimos retaliated and disarmed Ed.

"They can't be, are these two siblings of Hank?" Ed asked and it caused Sanford and Deimos to ask questions.

"Do you know where this Hank is? We need to find him or he might destroy the place," Deimos told Ed.

"The last time we saw him was this morning, he threw Ed out the window and jumped out and ran off as if something had scared him." Al responded.

"Do you know what could have scared him?" Sanford asked.

"No not really, I mean he was paranoid for a while but nothing that could scare him," Ed answered.

"Well let's go find him," Deimos told the newly formed group. They decided to leave the restaurant and started their search for Hank Wimbleton.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay this is another chapter, spawned due to my insomnia over obsession. That's right, I have become obsessed with working on this story. Anyway, we have encountered Hank's first Uncontrollable Rampage, you will see it later on in the story, just try to figure out the other triggers that will cause these other rampages. See you next chapter.


	4. Deimos' First Alchemic Reaction

**Chapter 4: Deimos' First Alchemic Reaction**

Ed, Al, Sanford, and Deimos went to the Plaza and found Mustang bandaged and crying like a baby. Puzzled by this occurrence, Ed asked what could have caused Mustang to begin his emotional episode, "What could have caused a man like you to start crying when you are said to be one of the best alchemists there is?"

"That man in black, he was even more skilled and powerful than Scar, he could have killed me very easily and go on without any trouble from any other alchemist," The Colonel answered. "We need to find this man and find a way to defeat him. We'll need to know where did he get his training from because, from the looks of his form, he could be a spec ops for any country neighboring us."

"His name is Hank and we have two people who say that they know him," Al responded to Mustang's realization.

"Wait, I've seen you two earlier," Mustang told Sanford and Deimos.

"Yeah, well, that man you are afraid of, he's our friend and something must have caused a rampage. We know that he has had it before but it was because he was denied dead by the Higher Powers. He was so full of rage that he killed more than a hundred men. His training surpasses any of yours. He was trained to death, literally in the Anti-A.A.H.W. and the only things that could kill him was a reality warping clown and a literal God," Deimos told the three alchemists.

"So how exactly did you guys get here, I heard that you created a teleporter out of strange symbols and something went wrong. Now tell me, did one of the symbols look like this?" Al asked Sanford and Deimos while he was drawing a transmutation circle. It was identical to the one carved in the floor of the kiosk.

"Yes! That was the one we stood on as we got teleported into this place!" Deimos said excitedly for knowing someone who could help him out with his work. Soon Al told him to stand next to the circle and create a cube by using that symbol. "How exactly am I supposed to make a cube with this?" Deimos asked. "You guys have got to be kidding me."

"Just touch the circle and try to create a cube out of what the floor is made of," Mustang instructed. Soon Deimos followed what he was ordered and sure enough, created a cube by just by using a transmutation circle.

"HOLY SHIT!" Deimos yelled.

"You're an alchemist apparently," Sanford told Deimos.

"Way to ruin a quote!" Deimos yelled at Sanford

"Where did you learn these transmutation circles you used?" Ed asked Deimos.

"I learned them from reading patterns that cities were made. Such as how the street patterns in the city next to us looked like that transmutation circle was how I used it as the standing piece," Deimos answered while he realized that they needed to find Hank. "Okay, what we need to do now, is to find where Hank is or else we might have destroyed this nation. We need to know where Hank could be right now because knowing Hank, he is probably heading north to find mountains so he could hide for a while. Do you have a map of this country?" Deimos asked Col. Mustang.

"I do, meet me at my office." Mustang responded as he went into his office through the huge hole in his wall. And then the rest of the group followed him and found a map almost destroyed, had the bottom right completely burned off but still had the North and Deimos realized that Hank would have to be at Zebgu.

"We need to go to Zebgu as soon as possible!" Deimos yelled.

"How do you know that he will be there?" Ed asked.

"It's really Deimos' hunch that he makes one out of fifty decisions," Sanford answered.

* * *

><p>Hank's train stopped at Zebgu and he decided to leave the train because he realized he was being watched and he needed to find a way to get lose his pursuer. Hank tried running in a zigzag motion through each street corner and building but couldn't shake off the person following him. He then decided to go to a tall hill where there was nobody and confronted the man following him. As he reached the top, he charged at the man, "Who are you and why are you following me?" After Hank asked, the man answered in a noncaring voice.<p>

"I am _Corporal Charles Lasalle, The Blood Alchemist," _The man answered. "I have been ordered to arrest you for mass murder and the attempted murder of Colonel Roy Mustang." After Charles finished, Hank pulled out his five sevens and started firing at the Blood Alchemist. Lasalle impressively, dodged all the shots and got close to Hank then grabbed an arm and caused the veins in Hank's left arm pop and his arm was completely numb and unable to move. Hank tried to give a powerful kick but Lasalle grabbed Hank's right leg and caused all the blood in his shin area to leave his body in which caused a blood explosion. Hank realized that that Charles can't get too close to his targets, so he decided to pull out his sword and use his long reach tactics because this blood alchemist can dodge his shots, how about cuts and slashes. Charles was quickly dodging many slashes but got cut twice. Lasalle decided to grab Hank's elbow and cause another bloodsplosion. Hank was now disarmed and lost use of both his arms then Lasalle kicked him in the head in which caused him to fly in the air and land on the cold ground. Charles walked towards his opponent's limp body to confirm the kill. But, Hank got right back up, he ran straight towards Lasalle and asked a question.

"Did you really think that I could be taken out that easily?" In less than a second, Hank forced a small adrenaline rush and got his arms back in circulation and started fighting in CQC. Hank threw twelve lightning fast punches and all of them hit Lasalle. He retaliated with a roundhouse kick to Hank's temple but Hank easily dodged it and hit six pressure points across Lasalle's abdomen. Lasalle fell, almost passed out. Hank decided to pick up Lasalle but got shot in the shoulder by a Briggs soldier. Pissed off, Hank ran towards the soldier whilst dodging bullets and ripped the poor man's head off. He realized that Lasalle was back to his feet and they had their round three.

Hank walked towards Lasalle and started hitting him with the decapitated head. He hit Lasalle six times with the head and pulled out his sword and noticed that the alchemist actually decided to transmute a weapon instead of trying to make some weird thing happen to someone else's body. The two fighters ran towards each other and started sword fighting. After about seven minutes, Hank just humored Lasalle and soon sliced through Lasalle's sword and decapitated him. After three steps, Hank collapsed and realized that his legs were in poor shape due to one of them being shot by a .30-06 and the other leg getting all of its veins decimated. Hank was crippled and he crawled with Lasalle's body and hid by a trash bin. He fixed the bandage on his left knee and dressed his right shin. He stripped Lasalle of his clothes and put them on. Hank was now wearing the Amestris State Alchemist soldier uniform. He then hid in another building and dyed his hair red, put on Lasalle's complete uniform, repositioned his sword, and set out to go back to central in order to find the little kid who he threw out the window.

* * *

><p>Sanford and Deimos were at the hospital in order to check on Mustang's crew. They spotted Lt. Hawkeye and they couldn't believe that Hank could have missed her heart. However, she was still unconscious. "How could Hank have missed a terminal shot?" Deimos asked Sanford.<p>

"Must've been his rampage, it can weaken his accuracy a little bit," Sanford answered as Mustang came in and was surprised to see that Sanford and Deimos were at the hospital accompanying him. "This Lt. looks familiar," he said in a peculiar tone.

"She kinda looks like Heather, same hair, chin, and nose." Deimos informed as a miffed Mustang was about to ask.

"What are you two doing here? You two are supposed to be in my apartment!" The Col. yelled at them. Sanford just took a sip out of some beverage he found in Mustang's liquor cabinet. "What are you drinking?" Mustang asked Sanford aggressively.

"Some of your vodka sir, I found it in your cabinet and saw that it was your strongest beverage, still pretty weak by my standards," Sanford answered as he finished the drink and threw it in the trash.

"Why do I have to put up with these two morons," Mustang thought to himself. "Maybe that's why Hank left their place." Mustang thinking aloud while oblivious to it. That caused Deimos to draw a transmutation circle on the wall and formed a box that consumed the Colonel. This made the colonel furious as he realized that he could not leave the box.

"I will have you court-martialed for this conduct!" Mustang yelled at Sanford and Deimos. "I can't even draw a transmutation circle in this claustrophobic mess!"

"Don't use your so called 'flame alchemy' or you might as well burn yourself to a crisp." Deimos retorted cheerfully (and quite evilly).

"Just get me out of here Deimos!" Mustang commanded the headstrong alchemist.

"Sorry Colonel, we just can't let Hank kill you so we believe that room is your safest spot," Deimos answered as he and Sanford were about to leave until they bumped into Armstrong.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" The tall man asked Sanford and Deimos.

"There seems to be a road block in the hallway, would you mind if you fix it for us?" Deimos asked the towering soldier. "Could you make it into a sculpture or some decoration?"

"Why certainly, I can make some artwork to that box with my strength that has passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" Alex answered the small man. As of an instant, Armstrong took off his jacket and revealed his muscular body in which caused Sanford to be disappointed.

"Seriously?" He asked as he tried to look for some water. While Sanford was looking for another drink, Alex was cracking his knuckles and putting on some sort of gauntlet and Deimos got some popcorn ready. After four seconds, The Strong Arm Alchemist was running towards the box and delivered a powerful punch in which he transmuted into a sculpture of himself flexing. Mustang realized that it was even more cramped and started yelling for help.

"It is getting a lot more cramped in here, SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" This caused Armstrong to hesitate and he asked Sanford and Deimos about Mustang being in that random block.

"Did you two know that there was someone in here?"

"No, we did not, in fact, this could be the cause of some sort of invasion right under our noses!" Deimos answered the sensitive muscle man. Soon, Armstrong went to a burst of tears as he punched his sculpture into small pieces while leaving Mustang unharmed. Mustang fell out of his containment started crawling towards Armstrong and begged him to watch over the two new guys, but was hugged and annoyed by Armstrong.

"I am so sorry Colonel, I did not know that you were inside that block. Please forgive me!" Armstrong cried as he was crushing Mustang.

"I would forgive you if you-WHERE DID THEY GO!"

"Who?"

"The two guys who put me into that block. One of them had a strange hat and the other one wore a bandana."

"The two people who told me to take care of the block in the middle of the hallway?"

"_Yes_, now we need to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, that is chapter 4 everybody. Sorry it took a while longer, had a case of writer's block (What's the difference to that and lack of talent). I need a review over how I did an impression of Alex Louis Armstrong AKA the Strong Arm Alchemist. Give me a review over how I did on the impression, like: was right, what did I screw up, and how to fix it. If you do this, I will be grateful to you and I might take into consideration of a Madness Crossover of your choosing.


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

_Disclaimer: This Chapter is in Hank's point of view_

All I could do was think to myself over what had just happened, I fought some super soldier and now I'm disguised as him. I need to get back to Central. I need to find a way to learn about this place...you know, I think it might not be so bad, all I have to do is learn how to fit in and I can work as an assassin as well and this will be exactly the same, just like Nevada, just like the Madness Combat Organization. But that was back on Earth. While I was thinking, I was walking to a hotel-like building and realized that I had to sneak into one of the rooms. I am not going to freeze tonight. I snuck to the third floor and broke a window then realized that the room was already taken. I went to the next room and saw that it was empty. I could stay in here until tomorrow. I got into the bed and slept.

I woke up and, no weird dreams, hurray! I went to the same train station I came from, and waited until my train would come up for me to hitch. However, before my train came, I noticed Sanford and Deimos walking out with the walking suit of armor and the little kid I threw out the window. They walked right towards me, I knew I ruined the disguise, but then, they were asking me where I was. I took off my scarf and glasses and soon enough, Sanford and Deimos embraced me and we waited inside a warehouse as I told them my plan of sneaking through the Central headquarters and getting files of all alchemy and history. It was met with Deimos' demonstration of alchemy that had me slightly surprised.

"Hey Hank, check out what Sanford and I learned about how we were able to get to this dimension," Deimos cried as he drew the same symbol as the one carved on the floor of the kiosk I stood in, and he made a jo with a pointed tip. "Kind of cool right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a little but I'd be more impressed if you could make a gun," I responded as I stood up and walked to the back of the warehouse.

"Where did you get the state alchemist uniform?" Ed asked me.

"I had to fight an alchemist who was in charge of arresting me for almost killing Colonel Roy Mustang," I responded. "Is Mustang the guy who snaps his fingers to make fire? Why isn't he here?"

"He stays where he's stationed," Ed answered.

"Brother, do y-"

"BROTHER! brotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrotherbrother BROTHER!" Deimos just had to interrupt as he needs to mock other people. Although, I do like how Al retaliated by making a box that covered Deimos as Sanford laughed.

"Déjà vu Deimos, after doing that to the Colonel, you know karma is a real bitch!" Sanford drunkenly joked.

"Wait, you guys did that to Mustang!" Ed yelled at the two tricksters. Deimos blew the one of the sides and trapped Al in a cage while having his hands separated.

"Yes, we did and that huge guy, Armstrong, he got Mustang out of there."

"Okay, anyway, I think we should head over to Central, the train arrives in about an hour. I'll be gone, see ya guys," I told everyone as I went to the train station.

"Well, are you going to hitch the ride or do you want us to come with you?" Deimos being the smart ass he is, asked me.

"I'll hitch a ride, I'll be fine, nothing can beat me in this world."

"Not even the homunculi?" Ed asked me. Just him saying that left me confused.

"I believe that a little man has no way of beating me kid, I won't have any problem."

"What the hell are homunculi?" Sanford asked Ed.

"They are, so far as I know, immortal beings that keep hunting us down." Ed answered as I quietly left the warehouse.

"Immortal, Hank will have a run for his money. We might have to flee for once." That was the last thing I heard from those three when I went to the train station.

As I was walking toward the station, I realized that my mask wasn't on my face, I forgot my scarf in the warehouse and I had to go back. When I came back however, Deimos and Al were having some sort of alchemic dual or whatever and Sanford was just talking to Ed about some nonsense I don't care about. I took my scarf without being noticed and ran to the station. I waited there for about fifteen minutes and my train arrived, I hitched it and was on my way to Central. I hope I can make it up with that Mustang guy I almost killed. He is improbably powerful, GODDAMNIT, what am I turning into? Whatever there's some time to lose, unless I'm being followed again. Probably not because I'm in disguise as some weird State Alchemist, I hope I can pull it off. Anyway, it took about three-four hours until I made it to Central and I will need to go to the plaza and pay some respects and a proper apology to that Mustang I met.

I walked towards a huge gate that seems to be something that looked like something I saw in Germany. Is this really Europe? I don't know how-oh well, better to play with it. Moving on, I proceeded to the front entrance and met a 6'10 bald man with a thick mustache who noticed me but didn't recognize my look, I'm glad I dyed my hair or else there would have been a mess. I moved through several hallways but couldn't find Mustang's office. I decided to go to a secretary who wore glasses and was buried in books. I asked her.

"Hey, do you know where...Colonel Roy Mustang is, or at least his office?"

"His office is down the left hall four doors down, but he hasn't arrived today yet," she answered me. "He's probably searching for whoever ambushed us yesterday. Anything else you need?" She asked me.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good," I answered as I realized that the tall man could know because I remember fighting him whilst fighting Mustang. "Actually, have you seen a bald giant with a blond mustache?"

"Lt. Colonel Armstong, he just checked out probably to help investigate," she responded. As soon as I heard her, I ran towards the exit and started my search for Colonel Mustang, and it took two fucking hours to find him, in his apartment. As I walked to his door, I knocked until it was opened.

"Who could be at the door at this hour?" I heard him say right before he opened the door. Right when the door opened, he had an annoyed look in his face until I started speaking.

"Hello, I am here to report that the man who tried to kill you has been spotted."

"Where is he right now?"

"He was last spotted at the abandoned apartment south of here. We should go now," I commanded but Mustang noticed my pistol was out of place for the time period and asked me.

"Where did you get that pistol from, it seems very...advanced." At that point I was: Oh Shit! Oh Shit! You know what, I should just make the confession.

"Okay, you got me, I am that man who tried to assault you but if you would plea-" I could not finish the sentence as Mustang tackled me and started throwing punches until I stopped him and explained. "Look, you are currently unarmed and I could kill you right now, please just put it behind us for right now." As I said that, Mustang let go and went to his apartment room and I asked, "May I come in?"

"Okay, but you will have to leave your weapons."

"How about you hold my sword."

"What's so special about it?"

"It is almost indestructible."

"Really," Mustang replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes really," I answered annoyed by his sarcastic tone. "Can I still come in?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this was really hard to make, being in a sadist's pint of view (Which I most likely failed on) and trying to make the time to create this while I'm failing at school and all other petty bullshit you viewers would call "excuses". Fuck you if you're like that. On another note, have fun and make/continue your own story. You can't be that bad, just try to help yourself out and make yourself laugh, cry, smile, frown, scared, cringe, and/or light headed. Good luck.


	6. Short Fuse

**Chapter 6: Short Fuse**

As Hank entered Mustang's apartment, he was very cautious as he noticed a lot of weapons that Mustang could use in order to knock him out. While Hank was inside, he had a glass of water and realized that there were spare gloves everywhere.

"So Mustang, what's with the gloves? Are they the reason you were able to do all that crazy shit on me yesterday?" Hank asked he took off his scarf and started drinking.

"Yes, they are. You do know that I still have to arrest you, right?"

"Why do you need to do this, oh wait, never mind I already know...because I kicked your ass." Hank responded. "Luckily I didn't kill you otherwise we wouldn't even have this conversation."

"You do know you are also wanted for mass murder."

"Ah," Hank scoffed. "They were just grunts, probably nobody cared about them, except that bitch who shot my knee with a fucking .30-06 round. She was probably the only grunt who could have killed me but was to stupid to-" Hank was interrupted by Mustang who snapped his fingers and caused a fire in the kitchen. Hank quickly dodged it but couldn't keep up with seventeen snaps. Mustang was pissed to the point that he would burn Hank to a crisp. Hank did not have time to pull out his sword so he had to jump out the window and tried to run until he saw eight police cars surrounding him. He was tackled by the Strong Arm Alchemist and Hank was arrested.

* * *

><p>Sanford would watch and laugh at the alchemy battle that Deimos and Al would have. However, he realized he was missing something, his trademark hook. He was a bit depressed over it that he hid in the corner. Ed realized this and wondered what was going on.<p>

"Hey Sanford, what's wrong?"

"I forgot one of my favorite weapons."

"What could that be?"

"A meat hook."

"Okay, I can help you out," Ed said as he clapped his hands and transmuted from the ground a meat hook just for Sanford. "Here, this should help."

"Cheers little kid," however, when Sanford said that he was punched by Ed's metal arm.

"DONT CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed yelled but did not expect Sanford to retaliate by punching Ed in the stomach. Sanford punched hard enough that Ed started coughing blood, this caught Al's attention and Al tried to make a cage to trap Sanford but failed due to Deimos cancelling it out. Sanford helped Ed up but delivered a big boot to Ed, leaving a boot print on Ed's face. Al was infuriated by Sanford's behavior.

"Is this how you guys act where you come from!" Al exclaimed. "Did you really need to do that to Ed, he was upset because he overreacts to people calling him short!"

"Kid, we come from a place where: if you show hostility, you are most likely going to die," Sanford answered. "I apologize for beating Ed to a quick pulp. Besides, I owe him for giving me a hook."

"Hey San, we should go to a hospital. After all, Ed looks like he needs medical attention." Deimos stated as he picked up Ed's unconscious body and carried him on one of his shoulders. As they left, they were looking for a hospital a-  
>"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"<br>What is it Deimos?  
>"You seem to claim the obvious of things and start spewing redundant-"<br>"Just give it a rest Deimos." Sanford interrupted. Thanks Sanford. The crew went around the snow town and could not find a single hospital.

"Where can we find a single, goddamn hospital in this winter land?" Deimos asked as the group stopped for a while and they all decided to stop at a motel and stayed there for the day.

"At least it's not like in some of my animes where just some random guy gets teleported to another dimension and is the savior." Deimos joked. "I cant believe how huge these beds are! We could fit two Al's on each!"

"I just hope brother will be okay." Al said in a depressing manner.

"Don't worry kid, your midget brother will wake up by tomorrow morning, I assure you." Sanford trying to console Al.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Deimos was trembling violently and everybody was wondering why until Deimos said 2 words, "Need cigarettes." after he said that, he left the room used some alchemy and came back with forty-five packs of cigarettes. Deimos soon wanted to know the year so he could know the era of guns, vehicles, and food. "Anyway, Al, out of curiosity, just what year is it in this dimension?" Deimos asked as he got a glass of water.<p>

"What year were you in?" Al responded.

"2013." Sanford answered.

"Take off a hundred years and that's the year." Al told the two as he noticed Deimos flick his thumb and a flame came out. Al was surprised and asked, "How are you able to do that, that's a little bit like Mustang's flame alchemy!" As Al yelled, Ed woke up and felt agony on his stomach and face. He went to look at a mirror and realized he still had a boot print on his face. Angered, Ed tried to charge at Sanford but was restrained by Al and Deimos.

"Why did you have to kick me in the head! Seriously! You can't take a punch-"

"Ed, we need you to calm down and realize that if you ever punch me, I will retaliate. OK? OK," Sanford responded to the out of control Edward who was being restrained by Deimos and Al.

Ed was soon tied in a bed while Sanford was near the radio listening to whatever music was on. Deimos got out some food, sausages and crisps. Sanford and Deimos ate while Al was feeding Ed. After they ate, everyone went to sleep. Sanford and Deimos slept on the same bed as Al laid on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hank was in a courtroom with a tall, black haired, eye patch wearing judge and saw that everyone knew what the verdict was. Soon the judge spoke, "This court order has been sent to this defendant who titles himself as <em>Hank Jerald Wimbleton. <em>He is in account of attempted murder of The Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, assaulting The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong, forty-six accounts of murder, property damage, and theft. How do you plead?" Hank did not hesitate, he stood up and said

"Guilty your honor, I know what I have done and must be sent to sent to prison. In fact, why don't we skip the trial and just get me to prison to rot by _YOUR_ standards. You already have the evidence you need so you could just give the verdict."

"Very well then, I find the defendant and jurisdiction...**_GUILTY!_**"

After that, Hank was taken to a prison van and was put in the Central Prison. He was given a new name: Number 234. Because it was already night time, Hank was taken to his cell with his wooden restraint and was ordered to sleep until lights out was over. Hank realized that he could easily break his restraint and could fight all the guards, but...he was exhausted from all the files that had to be filled and the court that he had to sleep. Before he slept, he knew that he was no longer carrying his fob watch. He cursed himself for not hiding it and decided to pace around his cell and kept thinking, "How am I supposed to do this escape? Should I just do it aggressively and fight my way through the guards and maybe alchemists? Or, should I do it stealthily and sneak my way out, or I could just serve my fifty year sentence, oh well. May as well sleep and let my strength recover, damn you Mustang. Just got to see if Sanford and Deimos would notice this." Hank finished as he went to bed and went to sleep.

Hank dreamt of a dream similar to the one with the lone man on an alleyway with an X shaped scar on his forehead. He saw people with rifles and unarmed people staring at a pale man on top of a building, that man caused the whole city to explode and he was laughing at the suffering from the other people as he left because he noticed a lot of the citizens fleeing. as he met them, he caused even more explosions around them but he had some red stone taken out of his state watch by some man with his entire body covering in symbols that resembled some of Deimos' for his teleporter. Soon, the pale man killed a lot of the runners as he taunted the same man Hank saw from the alleyway and gave him an X shaped scar. Hank now knew how that guy got his scar. Soon even the scarred man lost his arm but the man with the markings went up to him and gave the scarred man his own arm. "Stupid," was all Hank could think about the marked man. Soon his vision was blank again.

Hank was in his cell lying on his bed and woke up from the weird dream and looked at a cell next to him and saw that same pale man in his dream. He decided that he should escape and would do it the aggressive way. "I see that pale man, I would like to leave here so, may as well get out the quickest way," he thought as he broke his restraint and called for a guard to get him a new one. As the guard got close enough, Hank punched him through the bars, took the keys, and opened his cell. This caused an alarm to go off and Hank ran threw the keys to a different prisoner in a cell. Hank tried to run through the hall but he was road blocked by five guards and three state alchemists. Hank punched two of the guards with one punch and instantly knocked them out. Hank decided to rip off the third guards head and used it as a weapon on the remaining two guards and crushed one of their heads then pulled out the last one's spine and started to dash around the alchemists but failed as they each created barriers that made Hank have to fight them. He pulled out the spinal cord and drove it through the first alchemist's neck and he was dead. Hank now had to find a way around the other two alchemists' defenses as they seemed to work together. He decided to just charge at them and pull out punches and quick kicks but most were evaded. One of the alchemists transmuted a knife and tried to stab and slash at Hank. Hank however, dodged all the attacks and disarmed the alchemist. Hank now had another weapon and he realized that the prison had his sword, he needed to finish off the alchemists and get his fob watch and sword. He ran to the side and dolphin dived to elude a spike headed right in his direction. Hank then flipped and slashed one of the alchemists on the back of the head. That alchemist fell and died and there was only one left who just fled in fear like a rat.

Hank ran through the prison and found the armory and sure enough, his sword was there, now all he needed was his fob watch. He decided to grab other weapons: four M1911s, a Mauser rifle, and six frag grenades. After that, Hank tried looking for the exit, he looked for about twenty minutes and found the front where he found the belongings they took from him. He just took the fob watch and ran through the exit as he noticed the alchemist who ran away from him. Hank decided to shoot him for his cowardice. he tried to go through the exit until he was stopped by that same judge who wore an eye patch. he noticed that he had a sword ready and Hank decided to pull out his sword. The man introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Fuhrer King Bradley. Why did you try to escape already, you just stayed there for a night."

"I had plans," Hank responded. "You know, I can become a famous assassin for killing the leader of this country," Hank answered as he ran towards the smiling foe, as he fought, he noticed that all of his attacks would be blocked, even his lightning fast reflexes were matched by this Fuhrer. Hank delivered hundreds of slashes while being angered by his lack of skill compared to the older man. He even tried his strongest attack, a spinning dash and surprisingly, it cut through the sword and the Fuhrer's head. Hank was finally victorious until he noticed that the head regrew and Bradley rushed to Hank and impaled him then cut him in half. Hank was crawling to his legs but died due to the blood loss.

Hank was now in a white place with a gate in the middle. "Am I finally dead? Can I finally rest? Do all I have to do is open this gate," Hank kept asking as he opened the gate, he noticed a lot of arms trying to grab him but suddenly they all left. This left Hank confused, "Wait, why are you leaving, why am I drifting from the gate?" Soon Hank noticed text around the abyss:

"Error: Denied Dead...Does Not Compute...Still Alive"

This left Hank furious, "Why am I not dead!? Why can't I just die for once!?" Soon Hank was taken back to the regular world and he was completely healed (just that his lower half was attached to his upper half) Hank was full of anger and could not speak. He charged at Bradley again and made strong cuts and stabs that even the Fuhrer was having trouble keeping up. Bradley looked at his destroyed sword and Hank's glowing red eyes. Hank charged again but the Fuhrer stopped Hank's cut by catching Hank's wrist and disarmed the mercenary. Bradley now had Hank's dragon sword and tried to fight but just kept deflecting bullets from Hank firing two M1911s at a time. As the clips were emptied, Hank tossed the pistols in the air and grabbed his other two pistols and unloaded. As they ran out, he tossed them towards the Fuhrer and delivered a powerful sidekick. Bradley caught the kick while Hank countered with an enzugiri however, Bradley ducked but lost his grip and Hank ran to a building while loading the Mauser rifle and prepping his grenades. As Hank pulled the pins of his grenades, he tossed all six in the same direction. The explosions caused even more soldiers to come at the Furher's aid while Hank would just shoot them down with his Mauser rifle and M1911s. The entire gunfight continued for half an hour and over 200 soldiers were killed and Mustang realized that he couldn't do anything to stop Hank from this rampage, even The Strong Arm Alchemist knew this. Soon, Hank delivered a diving kick to Bradley and missed on purpose as he kept dodging each slash and stab. Hank caught Bradley's arm and took his sword then ran to whatever away from the battlefield.

"Who was that prisoner?" Armstrong asked the Fuhrer.

"That was prisoner 234," The Fuhrer answered.

"So now he is out of prison and we couldn't even interrogate him properly," Mustang stated as he stared at the _many_ dead bodies. "He seems unstoppable, not even an 200 soldiers could defeat him."

* * *

><p>It was 5:38, Deimos and Sanford woke up and Deimos went to the bathroom to take a bath while Sanford turned on the radio. They were listening to what the radio said:<p>

"There has been an escape of many prisoners from Central Prison and deaths of over 200 soldiers. The event occurred in 3:28 when prisoner 234 broke his restraints and escaped his cell. He killed three guards, left two unconscious, and killed three State Alchemists on his way out. He has stolen four M1911s, one Mauser rifle, six frag grenades, and a powerful katana that was brought to the prison's armory from his inventory as he was arrested. He fought Fuhrer King Bradley in a fight that was extremely deadly. After they fought, prisoner 234 ran from the battlefield and away from our site."

Deimos rushed out of the bathroom and both Sanford and Deimos got their gear and were about to leave the room until they realized that Al was awake the entire time. "Was Prisoner 234 Hank?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to find him again, guess his disguise didn't work." Deimos answered.

"You want to come mate?" Sanford asked.

"Hang on, I have to wake up and untie brother," Al answered as he untied Ed from his bed and picked him up as he was too tired to move. As they all left, Deimos gave the keeper extra money and they went to the train station. As they arrived, Deimos paid for four tickets to go to Central.

"We will have to wait half an hour for the train to arrive," Deimos told the group. So they waited at the stop until the train arrived and they all entered the train. Soon, Sanford gave a brief description about Hank.

"Well, have to give it to Hank, he's like a closet, you never know what's in there until you open the door."

"A closet always comes to mind when I think about you two," Ed said to make fun of Sanford and Deimos.

"Wait, you saying we're gay? I've fucked lots of women in back in Nevada. I had a bitch's tits all over my face remember Sanford?"

"I wasn't there Deimos."

"Well, keep surveillance next time or even make it a threesome." Deimos answered as Sanford was completely quiet. Throughout the train ride, Deimos was having a continuous nose bleed as he kept laughing weirdly.

"You just had to bring it up kid," Sanford told Ed disappointedly while they were staring at Deimos.

"How long is he going to be like that?" Ed asked Sanford while he was getting a drink.

"Probably by the time we reach Central."

"Great," Ed sarcastically replied as they waited awkwardly for the train ride to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, this is Chapter six for all my readers and I was able to do this with a flu and food poisoning (seriously). I have been sick during the time I posted chapter 5 and now. The only problem I had in this chapter was the title name, in fact this could have been posted earlier if I would've gotten the chapter name. I would like to thank **Ender NightBlade** for answering my question over my portrayal of The Strong arm Alchemist and telling me to shape up and make another chapter.


	7. Exposed

**Chapter 7: Exposed**

Mustang stared at where Hank ran in angst as Fuhrer King Bradley and Alex Armstrong helped any surviving soldiers. While they were searching the bodies, Bradley wondered if either Mustang or Armstrong might know prisoner 234. "Do either of you know who that man is?" The Fuhrer asked and it brought Mustang back to normal.

"I have talked to two people, one wore a white shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and a black bandana while the other one wore an overcoat with a strange looking hat, they claim that they know who that man is and he seems to have had some of the most intense training from a place called Nevada," Mustang responded.

"He is lightning fast and can take punches and burns to extreme measures," Armstrong added.

"He also seems to have abilities similar to a homunculus," Bradley thought to himself. "We might need to increase the defenses in case he ever comes back again," the Fuhrer ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mustang and Armstrong responded in unison as the Fuhrer left the scene and went to his office. As Bradley went to his office, he started talking to his assistant.

"I think we may have found the next Wrath, Sloth," He told the secretary. "We might need to inform the others about this occurrence."

"We might have to, he was powerful enough to destroy your sword and ran out of the city already," Sloth responded. "I don't think I have ever seen your sword in this bad shape," she said as she looked at the Fuhrer's obliterated sword.

"He might be a problem if he doesn't follow our orders, we'll need to capture him quickly," Bradley informed Sloth.

* * *

><p>The train stopped at the same time as Deimos went back to normal and realized that a lot of blood has come out of his nose. Ed and Al were thinking that they may need to arrest Sanford and Deimos mainly because they can't be trusted. As they left, Sanford went to a candy shop and bought a huge bag of sweets. As he left the building, he was stared at by the rest of the gang, Ed and Al being surprised while Deimos face palmed himself in disappointment. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Sanford asked.<p>

"We thought your shtick was being a drunk," Al answered.

"Yeah, what could make you want to have candy of all things," Ed added.

"Because, unless you're diabetic, you love candy!" Sanford responded. "You guys want some?"

"No thanks," Deimos and Al answered. However, Ed decided that he could have some candy.

"I guess I would want some," he answered. Sanford pulled out some rock candy and tossed to Ed.

"Everybody's got a sweet tooth," Sanford stated. After Ed and Sanford snacked, they started their search for Hank but, they were intervened by a battalion of soldiers surrounding them. Mustang and Armstrong were one of the soldiers surrounding them. This was very confusing for everybody until the Fuhrer spoke to them.

"Are you the two people who claim to know about prisoner 234?" The Fuhrer asked them as they all walked together.

"Y-yes we do," Deimos responded hesitantly. Soon, they reached the headquarters and Ed and Al were asked to leave. Sanford and Deimos were taken to an isolated room for interrogation. As they entered, Deimos realized something, "Why didn't you interrogate Hank?"

"We lacked the soldier input for his interrogation so we scheduled it for the next day," The Fuhrer responded. "However, he escaped after he himself pled guilty. Where did he learn his combat and more importantly, how can he survive getting cut in half?"

"He was trained by the Anti-A.A.H.W," Deimos answered. "He now works as a freelancer in the Madness Combat Organization. He was often revived by a mystical entity known as The Higher Powers whenever he dies we don't know how other than the last time we revived him by putting him in a magnification chamber and his strength, reflexes, and durability was increased tenfold. He has fought over six-hundred men, an entity of shadow known as The Auditor, a reality shifting clown called Tricky, and a literal God named Jebus. We have been able to defeat all three of these people and after our job was finished, The Higher Powers told us that we were allowed to leave the Anti-A.H.H.W. So we created the M.C.O. we currently have four members being Hank, Sanford, me, and Heather who is not here right now because she was still taking care of one of her contracts. If what you say about Hank being dead was true, then that means he could've been revived by The Higher Powers." Deimos explained as he reached in his coat's inner pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he inserted one of them in his mouth, and flicked his thumb which caused a flame to come out and light the cigarette. This caught the alchemists' and Fuhrer's attention.

"How are you able to do that?" The Fuhrer asked Deimos.

"I don't know how, unless, Mustang, perform some of...wait, let me see your gloves," Deimos ordered Mustang as he was given the Colonel's gloves. Deimos inspected the gloves and realized that they had a symbol also similar to the one used for his teleporter. Deimos put on one of the gloves, flicked his thumb again and made a fire spawn that flew around the room for a few minutes. Soon it faded away. The Fuhrer was impressed and asked a question.

"Would you like to join the military?" As he asked Deimos and Sanford were uneasy about joining the military.

"We respectfully decline," Sanford answered as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from one of his packs. "We follow our own rules."

"Where are you three from?" The Fuhrer asked Sanford and Deimos.

"We are from another dimension," Deimos responded. "You see, I created a teleporter that was supposed to allow us to go anywhere on our planet, but the material Hank's sword is made from, amplified the teleporter's power and it caused him to teleport to this dimension. We did have trouble finding him but we didn't expect that he would cause a scene this big after our departure from the Anti-A.A.H.W."

"What does A.A.H.W. stand for?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Agency Against Hank Wimbleton, formerly, 'Agency Against Human Warfare'," Deimos answered.

"What exactly do you do for your Madness Combat Organization?" The Fuhrer asked.

"We assassinate political leaders, escort other leaders, take care of any revolts/revolutions, rescue ops etc." After Deimos said that, the Fuhrer left the room and informed Mustang and Armstrong.

"This interrogation's over," Mustang told Sanford and Deimos and everybody left. As they left, Sanford and Deimos called out for Ed and Al who were surprisingly waiting for them. Ed gave back Sanford's candy bag which was half empty.

"We were gone for an hour and a half!" Sanford yelled at Ed.

"Al told me that you owed me for your hook," Ed told Sanford in a smug expression.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry about that kid," Sanford responded as they walked out of the building

"I don't trust your leader, the Fuhrer," Deimos told the other three.

"Is it because you just don't trust political leaders in general?" Sanford asked Deimos.

"I don't think so," Deimos answered. "Anyway, do you really think there could be duplicates of us in this world?"

"There could be, but they would probably live in secluded places," Sanford replied.

"You mean that there could be other people from our world who are just like you?" Al asked Sanford and Deimos.

"There could be," Sanford answered in an annoyed voice.

* * *

><p>A dark skinned woman was walking under a bridge and spotted an orange halo hidden in a corner. She picked it up and wondered what could it be. "What is this thing? What's it doing here by our refugee camp?" As she walked with it, she bumped into a pedestrian and the halo accidentally fell on her head and her clothes turned into a white attire that resembled Jebus' even with the grey boots, she also noticed a box on the bottom right side of her site. "What is this? I see: Flight, Summon, Recover, Reflect, Attack, and Revive. What is this?" She kept asking as she was going through the menu; she selected summon and found:<p>

SW 500

Binary Sword

Currency

She looked at revive and noticed that it said:

Zombify

Resurrect

As she was looking through the options, she heard her name called, "Jessie! Where are you, we need to get enough food for our camp."

"I'm coming," Jessie responded as she selected Flight and found a way to hide the box and she flew to her friend. "Hey Mary, I found this weird object and it can give me extra abilities."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked as she was collecting food from a stand nearby.

"Watch," Jessie answered as she flew above Mary and came down holding a binary sword.

"Where'd you get that sword?"

"I summoned it."

"Is this weird object that thing hovering above your head?" Mary asked as they went under the bridge and Jessie pulled out her mirror to give a signal to the person who was at watch.

"It's hovering?" Jessie asked as she reached above her head and realized that it was hovering. "Wow, I didn't expect something like this to occur, we should talk to the Master, maybe he might know what this thing is about." As they were talking they were walking to Master's tent. They entered and asked:

"Master! We found something that might interest you," Mary informed Master. "Jessie found a round object that gave her powers."

"What powers are these exactly?" Master asked them.

"Well, I can Fly, Summon, Recover, Reflect, Attack, and Revive. I can summon weapons and I can even bring people back from the dead," Jessie responded as she presented her binary sword. "I wonder what these lines and circles represent?" Master was surprised by this occurrence and realized what it could be.

"That might be the Halo of the Server of Ishbala! I don't know what it could mean but we might need to hide you from any Amestrans looking for new soldiers."

"Yeah right, see ya old man," Jessie told Master in a disappointed voice and flew away from the camp.

* * *

><p>Ed, Al, Sanford, and Deimos were walking to Mustang's apartment and Mustang was a bit hostile towards Deimos and Sanford.<p>

"What are you four doing here?" He asked. "Don't you have your own place to stay?"

"Heh-heh, we don't really," Deimos answered being slightly hesitant.

"What makes you think I would allow you in my apartment after you," Mustang paused as he pointed at Deimos, "Trapped me in a box and had The Strong Arm Alchemist make it even more cramped! It took forever to get rid of all the rubble stuck on my skin." Mustang yelled at the two for his next comment, "WHAT EXACTLY MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO STAY AT MY PLACE FOR EVEN A NIGHT!"

"Calm down Mustang, we just need your help finding Hank," Sanford calmly relpied.

"Fine, why's Fullmetal following you?" Mustang asked.

"They're helping us out," Deimos answered. "Are you going to join us?"

"NO," Mustang responded as he slammed his door and told them, "I saw him running south-west, you should check out West City."

"Thanks," Ed told Mustang as they left.

"So Deimos, does Heather know that we're gone yet?" Sanford asked Deimos as they went to a motel.

"Well, I left a note for her on the kitchen so she should probably know that we're gone and she can take care of our headquarters and keep up on our contracts," Deimos answered as he lit another cigarette. "I just hope we can find Hank and we don't lose him again."

"I wonder if it is just like when we had him dress like the ambassador of France just because he looks like a woman without his mask and he happened to look almost identical to the ambassador. And he almost got laid by some psychopath wearing a red jacket and red fedora, that was one of the most hilarious stories I have ever heard from him," Sanford added as they went to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this is what I could think of for chapter 7. The whole second Jebus thing came from the assistant, **Ender Nightblade**. Really, he helped me get ideas for the next few chapters. So really, if you haven't, you should check him out and give him some faves if you happen to like this story. Anyway, I'm wondering if anybody liked the whole new Jebus is a girl and she seems to act a little bratty towards her superiors thing (Hopefully I didn't ruin this story but whatever). I also cant believe how global this fanfiction became, I'm getting views from Poland, UK, China, Philippines, Puerto Rico, Sweden, Tai Wan, and Australia


	8. Knowledge

**Chapter 8: Knowledge**

Jessie was flying all around Central whilst being three-hundred feet in the air. She was looking through her box again and noticed a new icon:

**KNOWLEDGE**

"What could be in this?" She asked as she opened the icon and found a warning:

**Warning:**

**This file contains information about the entire universe**

**Can cause:**

**seizures**

**nausea**

**head popping**

**paralysis**

**and limb loss**

**Do you wish to continue Y/N?**

Confused, Jessie chose Y and she suddenly saw images being fused into her mind. She saw the answers to everything and she learned of other nations that will strike Amestris in a few years. During this, she was suffering a seizure. After she stopped seizing, she now knows of the Homunculi, the gate, philosophers stones, trans-dimensional people. When she wasn't able to finish learning mainly because one of the files was missing and it caused the system to stop, now she found herself on a rooftop and she spotted Gluttony and Lust following a blond kid and a suit of armor. She flew towards them and summoned her sword but was impaled by three of Lust's fingers.

"Gluttony, I believe I found a snack for you-" she was interrupted by Jessie cutting off the fingers with her binary sword. Gluttony ran towards Jessie in an attempt to eat her but, his mouth was impaled as she reached down his throat to pull out any philosopher's stones in his stomach. She was interfered by Lust, getting impaled again this time with one finger. Jessie cut off that finger and decapitated Gluttony then impaled Lust and cut her in half vertically.

* * *

><p>Ed and Al were walking down to the farmer's market. "I wonder what Deimos or Sanford could be doing right now?" Al asked Ed.<p>

"They're either arguing over nonsense or looking for Hank." Ed answered as they heard someone scream in pain and they realized that it was right behind them in an alleyway (Jesus, there are a lot of events happening in an alley). They ran towards the alley and found Lust and Gluttony fighting an Ishbalan with a halo over her head. They saw Lust's two halves and they realized that the Ishbalan was staring at them as she decapitated Gluttony again. Ed and Al decided to run away but they were being chased by Jessie. As she caught up with them, she was about to kill Ed but she had to deflect a shot that came from Sanford. He was running towards Jessie and threw his hook which was caught by Jessie and she pulled Sanford toward her. Sanford tried to retaliate by delivering a dropkick but his legs were caught and Jessie threw him through a wall and summoned her Smith and Wesson .500 to kill him. She was stopped by Ed and Alphonse, Ed clapped his hands and closed the wall while Al tried to fight her with alchemy and martial arts. Al was getting his ass handed to him so Ed transmuted his automail arm to have a blade and he attempted to strike Jessie. She performed one swing, and Ed's blade came off. She was about to cut off his automail arm but was delayed by hearing a snap and a flame came directly at her. She flew high in the sky and charged at a figure wearing a visor and overcoat who was smoking a cigarette. Deimos snapped his fingers again but he missed by a few inches and rolled to the side at the last moment. Jessie started firing her revolver but Deimos was dodging all her shots. Soon, the military and state alchemists joined the fight so Deimos got Ed and Al and they went to the building that Sanford was thrown through.

"Okay, there's Sanford and...HOW DID JEBUS' halo get to this universe?" Deimos asked as Sanford got up.

"Remember when we talked about duplicates, it's possible that either Jebus was in this universe as well or that is a duplicate of his halo," Sanford responded as he dusted himself off. "She looked a lot like Hank before he died so many times."

"She looks more like a fem Arab Jebus," Deimos stated.

"Wait, you're telling me that Hank is Ishbalan?" Ed asked in shock.

"Well," Deimos answered. "He looks like an Ishbalan but his race is Hispanic."

"We need to get out of here brother," Al told his older sibling. "The battle outside is getting louder, we need to evacuate."

* * *

><p>Jessie was fighting so many soldiers. She had to deflect bullets constantly. She decided to make a force field that stopped some of the bullets and mortar shells, and sent them all back. She kept hearing orders given, "KEEP FIRING! WE NEED HER CONTAINED!" As she was fighting, she disintegrated a lot of soldiers with her eyes and she flew across a line of soldiers, cutting all in half. She suddenly got thwarted by missiles being launched to her by a muscular bald man. She tried to fly directly towards him but was cut off by Mustang performing his flame alchemy. She had to do better dodging mainly because his accuracy was better. As she flew off, she met the Fuhrer. Surprised, she pulled out her revolver and started shooting him but he deflected all five shots. She flew around him and blocked a quicker than light slash made by the Fuhrer and cut his sword in half.<p>

"I wonder what are these people's swords made of," The Fuhrer wondered.

As Jessie flew, she was still getting fire from the other soldiers. Annoyed, she decided to revive all the dead soldiers into zombies and caused the attention to be directed at the undead enemy. She flew off and started searching for a place to rest.

* * *

><p>There was a woman wearing a red dress staring at the commotion. She was grabbed by the shoulder by a soldier, "Ma'am, you must leave the premises immediately." After he said that, she pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed him in the chest three times. When that was done, she continued watching the chaos ensue. She noticed four figures running away from the battle and she decided to follow them. As she found their motel and hid within a crowd as zombies were running rampart throughout the area. She fought off some of the undead and saw the four people leave the motel and head toward the train station<p>

She followed them to the train station and hitched a ride at the caboose.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...Somewhere In Nevada<strong>

Heather was back in the headquarters. She went to the kitchen, looked at the fridge, and saw a note,

"Dear Heather,

Sanford, Hank, and I are taking a year long vacation. We need you to take care of the base and contracts while we're gone. You can keep all the money you make and be sure not to go to the room titled X unless you encounter any...disturbances."

After reading the note, she opened the fridge, grabbed a jug of milk, and took a big swig from the carton. She then proceeded to the Toy Room and decided to watch TV. She watched and wondered where could Deimos and the rest of the company be.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Amestris<strong>

Ed, Al, Sanford, and Deimos ran out of the building and went straight to the motel that was half a kilometer away. As they were running, Ed noticed Lust hiding in a corner and Gluttony right by her side. "Why are we always being stalked?" Ed asked aloud.

"What?" Sanford asked in confusion as they all stopped.

"Those two in the corner," Ed answered as he pointed at Lust's and Gluttony's position. They decided to keep moving.

"We'll need to get our items and get out of here," Deimos ordered the other three. As they were collecting all their belongings, Deimos turned on the radio. This is what they heard:

"There is an Ishballan woman that can levitate and bring the dead back to life. She has killed more than 300 soldiers and is currently flying southwest. If you are ever to encounter her, please notify any military personal nearby as soon as possible."

Deimos turned the radio off and helped Sanford pack up their things. Everyone left the motel and travelled to the train station. Deimos asked Ed, "What is southwest from here?"

"Ishbal, probably where she's from," Ed answered as they went to the train. Deimos noticed a woman in red following them but thought it was just a coincidence that they happened to go to the same train. They got tickets and went to the train and rode off to the southwest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the disappointment of this chapter, I have been having trouble with the events and I am trying to do this with the least help. With all due respect to my assistant, **Ender Nightblade,** I'm testing my own abilities and creativity right now. So expect me to ask for help later. Anyway, I might be abandoning Madness Combat Schooling, I might just give it to whoever wants to continue it or simply improve it. But, in this story, that woman will be very important to the plot as you will see in the next chapter.


	9. WTF is going on

**Chapter 9: WTF is going on**

Deimos and Sanford stared at a barren wasteland while Ed and Al were discussing, "What do we do when we meet this Ishballan, brother?"

"I don't have the slightest clue Al," Ed responded.

"Yo Sanford," Deimos called out. "This looks just like Nevada when we fought the Auditor and when we took care of other mercenary organizations."

"Yeah," Sanford responded. "Where do you think that this Ishballan woman would hide in this wasteland?"

"I don't know, but we do have to take care of whoever that woman in red is that's following us." Deimos informed. Suddenly, the ride got bumpy while Deimos got up and it caused Deimos to fall down but get right back up. He realized the woman in a red dress right out of their train car. "Well, it looks like she likes the way I look," Deimos said in a creepy tone as Sanford, Ed, and Al looked at the car behind them seeing the short brown haired woman in red.

"Who is she?" Al asked.

"We don't know," Sanford answered as he got his hook ready. As he was about to go to the other car, he was stopped by Deimos holding his shoulder.

"We shouldn't do that," Deimos stated. "We may as well leave the train before it stops and find some shelter."

"Alright then," Ed responded. "Al, get our stuff, we're leaving." After Ed said that, he clapped his hands and made a hole in the train's wall and each of them jumped out the train and they all ran towards the nearest building they could find that was still intact. It took about two hours of running until they found a building that they could rest in. As they were resting, Al noticed an Ishballan flying across the area.

"Brother! there's the woman we fought earlier," Al informed the others as they all looked through the doorway until they shoved Ed out of the building and caught the attention of the flying Ishballan.

"Hey! What was that fo-" Ed was interrupted by Deimos shoving Ed again but to evade a bullet shot from Jessie's S&W 500. She flew directly to them and summoned her binary sword. Sanford threw his hook again and caught Jessie's revolver but the line was cut by her sword, however, Sanford caught the pistol. She charged directly to Al but was intercepted by his, Ed's, and Deimos' alchemy. Ed summoned long spikes while Al made his ground higher to be eye-to-eye with the Ishballan and Deimos used the flame alchemy he learned from Mustang but flicked his thumb instead of snapping his fingers because it was somehow stronger. Sanford pulled out his hook and threw it directly toward Jessie but was caught, again, but Sanford put a grenade on the tip of the hook and it exploded on her arm and all that did was infuriate her. Deimos and Ed tried to cage Jessie but she kept flying across the sky that they couldn't set their alchemy to her position. Al jumped on Jessie and held on to her legs as she was having trouble flying with everybody attacking her at once. Soon, Jessie flew directly towards Ed and started fighting three of the alchemists and a soldier. Sanford fired four shots at her while Ed transmuted a blade on his automail again but was thinner than usual, but his entire automail arm was cut off by Jessie's binary sword and Al restrained her for Deimos to impale her head with a spike from the ground. Sanford ran towards Jessie and found out she still had a pulse, he pulled out the pistol and fired his last round at her head.

Al noticed that Ed's arm was detached, "Brother, we need to go to Resembool again."

"Calm down Al, she'll probably be fine with me returning," Ed reassured.

"Who you guys talking abou-" Deimos tried to ask, but was interrupted by Sanford.

"Wait!" Sanford yelled in disbelief, "Is that Hank?" He asked as he pointed at a figure who was limping toward them.

"Holy Shit! It is Hank!" Deimos exclaimed in joy as he and Sanford ran towards Hank and hugged him but realized that his arm was missing. "Hank, what happened to your arm?"

"Got blown off by some Middle Eastern with a scar on his face and a lot of tattoos on his arm that destroys everything in it's path," Hank answered as he sat down. "I see that the midget is still here," he jokingly said as Ed tried to land a punch or even a slap from his detached automail arm while being restrained by Al.

Soon Ed calmed down and informed everyone, "We'll have to go to Resembool, Hank and I need to get some of our limbs fixed."

"Alrighty kid, we're going to Resembool," Deimos cheerfully said as everyone was heading to a train station.

The five comrades went to the nearest train station but realized that it was abandoned. Deimos decided to transmute one of the train's remains and created an 1963 impala. He yelled at the rest of the group, "Hey! We're going on a...ROAD TRIP! Wait, I need to make the back larger so Al could fit," as he transmuted the back with other remains of the same train and they all went in the car and they were off to Central.

* * *

><p>Jessie got back up and repositioned her halo then flew up in the air. As she was flying, she noticed a woman wearing a red dress walking through ruined buildings. Jessie tried to confront her but the woman in red disappeared as she blinked. "Where did she come from?" Jessie asked herself. "I'll need to take care of the humonculi and overthrow the government of Central. Should take about a few days."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

The gang was getting closer to Central. Deimos and Sanford were relaxing at the front while Ed was getting deafened by Deimos' loud heavy metal music. As they heard Ed arguing with Al and Hank over the music, Deimos asked his friend, "How do you think she got that halo?"

"That Ishballan?"

"Yeah, she seems like a clichéd candidate to have that much power, you know."

"Deimos, I think it was one of the most clichéd places, somewhere random. I just can't believe that Hank still has that fob watch of his."

"You mean his only family memory?"

"Yeah that, he got it taken from him for going to prison and he even lost his arm but he's still checking the time with that watch."

"Well, I guess we should be glad that Hank isn't on another rampage, or we-" Deimos was interrupted by a soldier commanding the car to stop. Sanford and Deimos stared at the soldier as he walked towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Deimos asked back to the soldier.

"You two seem to have come fro-" The soldier was interrupted by Ed leaving the car and presenting his State Alchemist Watch. "I am so sorry, I didn't realize that there was a state alchemist investigating the Ishballan ruins."

"Can you let us go now?" Deimos asked the soldier in an annoyed tone.

"Yes you may go."

* * *

><p>Heather was watching TV while drinking a soda until she heard an alarm go off. She rushed to the security cameras and saw a woman in red that was going through the weaponry. Heather grabbed her dragon sword and ran to the weapon safe. As she opened the door, she saw the woman in red turn into a shadowy figure and flew through the wall. Heather went to the emergency attack exit and noticed a stream line coming from the weapon safe.<p>

"Whoever that woman is, she might be related to the Auditor, I need to contact the rest of the Madness Combat Organization."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, I finally got a chapter going. Sorry about the wait, it's just that I was failing every single class at school and I was watching a lot of Soul Eater and RWBY. I just can't believe that the creator of RWBY just died. Seriously, it was very shocking to me. Well anyway, onto my assistant, **Ender Nightblade**, as far as I know, he is sick and won't make any chapters for a while. I think he's got some sort of migraine or some shit but I digress. I decided that I will keep my first story but it's on hiatus right now.


	10. Improbable Measures

Before we start this chapter, I would like to thank all of my readers who actually like my story. This is the tenth chapter so there has to be a little celebration. For this little celebration, I am hosting a contest/vote for four madness combat crossovers that were requested from this site and from my friends in real life. I decided to put these four madness combat crossover requests up to a vote mainly because neither I nor **Ender Nightblade** could decide on which to use after we finish **Fullmetal Madness**. You can give another request but you better hope that the other readers are going to agree with you. Without further ado, here's the requests I have so far:

**Soul Eater**

**Five Nights at Freddy's**

**Saints Row**

**Attack on Titan (Parody/Comedy)**

**Vote by PM or Review**

Now back to the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Improbable Measures<strong>

Deimos, Sanford, Hank, Ed and Al were riding through the woodlands and were almost at Resembool. However, Sanford's Hank's and Deimos' phones all let out an alarm that was deafening to Ed while he was napping in the car.

"HEY!" Ed yelled at the three mercenaries, "Why do you have to make sure I get angry at any one of you three?"

"Kid, we've gotten an alarm that tells us an entity that can consume an entire world has just awakened!" Hank exclaimed while almost crushing his fob watch.

"Well, I guess we need to go back to Nevada ASAP." Sanford informed as he starting drinking some scotch and put a cigarette in Deimos' mouth as he was driving.

"That'll be impossible for now," Deimos answered as he lit his cigarette. "We'll have to find something abundant as a fucking sun in order to magic our way back home."

"It's called Alchemy, not magic." Al interrupted.

"Coming from a talking suit of armor, I have reason to believe that this is just magic." Deimos responded.

"You should at least know what alchemy is," Ed trying to understand what is going on in Deimos' mind. "Do you understand this: All is one and One is all."

"That's it?" The three mercenaries asked in shock. "That's our motto in Anti-AAHW," the three stated simultaneously.

"Well, yeah, that's alchemy," Ed answered as he got punched by Hank and the car took a sudden stop. Ed realized that they were in the wrong place. "Do you guys know where you're going, this isn't Resembool."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Hank cried as he punched Ed again and they noticed Jessie flying straight towards Central but stopped, then flew straight towards them. "OH SHIT! DEIMOS DRIVE!" was all that Hank could say at the moment and Deimos revved the car and they were going eighty miles per hour with half a tank full. Jessie caught up to them and lifted the car then decided to put it on the ground, got inside the car and ordered.

"Drive." Deimos starting driving again, this time directly to Central City.

"Hey Deimos," Ed called. "Why aren't we going to Resembool?"

"We were ordered to give a report to Colonel Mustang if we were ever to leave Ishbal."

"When was that?"

"Shortly after we left the first battlefield and gave me this note, it reads:

**Deimos,**

**I need you to investigate the Ishballan ruins**

**and this new enemy we've encountered.**

**If you ever leave Ishbal, you must report to**

**me at once.**

"Wow," was all that could come up in Ed's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Nevada<strong>

Heather was keeping track of all the contracts that the rest of the Madness Combat Organization were supposed to complete. While she was going through the paperwork, somebody went inside the base and set off an alarm.

**Intruder Alert!**

**Stowaways Aboard!**

Heather quickly got up but was restrained by a figure wearing pink goggles, a light grey trench coat, super black pants, and white boots. She quickly broke out of her restraint and kicked him in the gut and in the balls. The figure was crippled and was strangled by Heather until he passed out. She got back up and turned off the alarm and put the unconscious person in one of the interrogation rooms.

As soon as the interrogation started, he started talking. "My name's Lucifer, I'm a former elite member of the AAHW and I have come to look for my dad."

"I'm guessing your dad is somebody in the Madness Combat Organization?" Heather asked as she punched Lucifer repeatedly on the head.

"To be honest, I've never heard of this organization, must be new. Anyway, I've been told that my dad is supposed to be in the Anti-AAHW."

"Then why did you come to this place?"

"Shelter, could you help me out and let me loose, I will leave as soon as you do that."

"Actually, I'd like to do a test to see if you might be related to anybody in the MCO. After all, we're all former Anti-AAHW."

"Fair enough."

After the interrogation, Heather led Lucifer to the lab and told him to roll up his sleeve. Heather pulled a syringe and took about 2 ml of blood and injected the blood in a slot of a small machine. It took about three minutes until it found out who was Lucifer related to, it was Hank.

This left Heather speechless for a few minutes until she broke the silence, "well, kid, I'm afraid to tell you that your dad isn't in Nevada right now."

"Alright, do you know where he is?"

"No, now get the fuck out of here before I blow you in half with this RPG," Heather threatened as she broke the case that said "In Case of Emergency, Break Glass" and pulled out the RPG inside it and pointed it at Lucifer's position. He decided to leave while Heather watched him to make sure he didn't take anything with him. As soon as he got thirty meters away from the base, Heather shot at him with the RPG and it almost hit him, he dodged at the last second and he started running away.

"That's definitely Hank's son," Heather told herself. "I still cant get over the fact that Hank's not a virgin."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Amestris<strong>

Deimos stopped at the plaza of Central City awkwardly with Jessie being in the back seat. Everybody was staring at her with fear as the road trip progressed and the anxiety slightly improves knowing that the they're at their destination. However, Deimos broke the two hour silence, "So, why exactly did you attack us earlier?"

"Because I saw you four as threats," She responded coldly, almost in a catatonic tone. "I was trapped in my wrath filled mind that I couldn't control myself."

"You kinda sound like me," Hank told her in a joking manner. "But, our motives are incredibly different."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I have a strong hate of pretty much every single living thing and I sometimes cant control myself."

"Do you hate everything all the time?"

"Yep."

After Hank answered, Jessie felt like Hank might become a monster that she might have to fight later on.

"We'll probably become enemies, right?"

"Yeah probably, by the way, what's your name?"

"Jessie."

"Okay, guys," Deimos interrupted. "We'll have to hide Jessie and Hank because of their crimes and Ed, Al, Sanford and I will tell Mustang what happened."

"Alright Deimos, we'll come." Ed answered as they left the car and they headed directly at Mustang's office.

"Deimos, do you think we should scare him before we give the report?" Sanford asked he finished his scotch.

"Let's do something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YAY! It's **Ender Nightblade's** and my 10th chapter anniversary. This chapter was incredibly difficult to write and edit so I hope you guys like it despite it being shorter than usual. Sorry about that. I've got some good news to the rare amount of people who like **Madness Combat Schooling**, I'm going to make more chapters and try to make funnier jokes. Anyways like I mentioned before the chapter, please vote for some sort of crossover, doesn't have to be on that list otherwise **Ender Nightblade **and I will just pick one at random.


End file.
